Broken World
by Alitabear
Summary: "The best part is you STILL think this fantasy world is real." Bending over slowly so he could whisper in her ear. "But you're wrong." Oc vs. Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** Whelp. I don't own Naruto. And if i did. I wouldn't be typing out my stories on a FanFiction site.  
**Warnings:** A bit of blood. Nothing major.  
**A/n:** Disclaimer may only be at the beginning of the story, for obvious reasons. Warnings every chapter (Just in case).

* * *

Glowing hands flickered as the last of her chakra fizzled. The shinobi laying on the table didn't wake, he slept through the whole processes. She was great at her job, no shock to anyone. She had been training for years. Endless, slightly mindless, training for years. Tsunade's apprentice had to shine right? It didn't matter to her anymore though, If it ever had. This hospital was practically hers, Tsunade was in her office a lot dealing with missions or whatever else was deemed important. That or, of course, She was drowning in her sake. The woman could never have enough sake.

"Leah.. Go home, it's late. I can take it from here." _I know what day it is.. You need to go home._ Unspoken, highly unnecessary words. Same day, every year. This was a process known to only two others. Kakashi and Tsunade. Leah would act strong as always, but it was hard to be strong when everything important to you disappeared on the same day.

Leah's eyes stayed at the wall ahead of her.

_Home. What home?.. _Her mind had been blank most of the day, It would've been blank longer had she been uninterrupted It was hardly going to stay blank if her hands weren't busy.

"Thank you, Tsunade." Slowly Leah walked past her, ignoring the worried stare. The hallway was quiet as always, unsurprising to her. Everything always seemed quiet. People watched there step around her, seeming to be afraid she would snap at any moment. Maybe she would, who knew?

_"Leah.."_ His voice. His beautiful.. perfect.. emotionless.. sarcastic.. dead voice.. The memories flooded her brain. She could never stop the memories that happened around this time. This horrific day.

_Drip.. Drip.._ _Droplettes fell from the wounds of the bodies laying about. She stumbled, unsure of what was happening._

"This isn't how it happened.. It couldn't have been."

_Running maybe, maybe she was running. Running towards that house._

House..

That seemed right. She had been running towards that house. Looking up she found her feet had taken her there. This house.. His house.

_"Itachi!" _That was her voice. She remembered screaming for him. That was right, but everything else wasn't.

_Crying his name she tripped over one of the bodies. Bodies everywhere. Tears fell from her eyes as she scrambled to get out of the blood. _

_"Hel-" Interrupted by his shoes. They were there, in front of her face. _

_"Itachi?" She cried, confused. Everything blurred here. _This didn't belong here. None of it belonged here._ His eyes glared at her confused form. _

_"Help.." She reached up to him. His cold eyes merely stared. Faintly a boy screamed in the distance. Itachi's eyes stared in that direction. Then he disappeared._

"Tha'ts not how it happened.." She shook her head.

Slowly she walked into the house. No one lived here anyways. Her feet dragged her forward while her fingers grazed over most things. Slowly she walked up the stairs. She found his room easily, it still smelled like him, oddly enough. It only helped that she came to this room every year. This year was different. She knew it was different, Tsunade and Kakashi knew.

_"I actually believed you. Once. You're insane. Just a liar." He smirked at her. She had attempted to stop him from leaving._

"I'm not a liar." She growled, touching the necklace.

_"Welcome home dear.." Worried words from her mother came her way as she headed up to her room. This was how it always was. Walking up to her room. To do what? Something.. Something she always did. Walking over to a jewelry box, she knew it was in there. Inside the box was a wad of paper. Uncomplaining the paper she found the locket. It wouldn't open. The simple note on the paper was enough to make her know._

_'Thank you.' in his beautiful hand writing. _

Gripping the locket harder. "I'm not.."

_"He wasn't the giving type Leah. He wouldn't have given you a stupid necklace."_

_"He did! It came with a note!" _

_"Where's the note?" _

_"I..I can't find it..." Tears threatened to fall. He laughed and turned to leave._

_"Exactly. Leah, had you guys actually had some sort of relationship back then, why hide it? Why sneak around so most people wouldn't know? You know why, its because you didn't. You never went off with him. It's all just you trying to make something out of nothing."_

_"Wait.." She moved after him. He appeared behind her._

_"Do not get in my way again." He gripped her shoulders tightly. A shiver running up her spine. The cold in his voice, it reminded her of _Him._ The fake memories implanted. _

Of course.. Sasuke knocked her out. Just lucky he didn't kill her. The hospital again, as usual. Nothing was wrong though, but she supposed that was the night she broke. Kakashi still cared, but Leah didn't let him in. No one got in anymore. Her friends, no one.

"You ruined everything.." She cried out as she wrapped herself in his blankets. She knew he was special to her.

"What did we have that I wasn't aloud to remember?" She frowned at herself. She only got emotional around this time. Only when people talked about the Uchiha's, and sometimes when they talked about Naruto. Usually though, she had no feelings, like auto pilot. Naruto, of course, was out training with that pervy Sensei of his. She should be happy. She was by far probably the strongest shinobi in the village. She knew a few powerful jutsu's. She was never really bothered to learn the ones that weren't useful. However, She did know most, if not every, healing jutsu known to konoha. Tsunade had taught her well.

"I guess it's time.." She said to no one in particular. Slowly she made her way back to her own home. Resolve setting in.

* * *

**A/n:** Well, what do ya think? Read and rate. Thanks. (Alsooo. A little OOC maybe. Don't bite my head off. I try my best.)

In case any of you were wondering. This is a BROKEN world. If the title didn't explain it enough. Sakura Haruno, Is not in this story. Leah Haruno is though.


End file.
